Tearing away
by MostlyAddictedToSlash
Summary: People change, that's normal. but how they change isnt always good... sasuke found out the hard way;but Naruto didnt really change, he just went back to the life he had before being a shinobi. Naruto's friends want to save him but does he want to be saved
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...SADLY, IF I DID, PLEASE KNOW THERE Would BE YAOI.**_

_**Summary: **_

**Naruto had been acting strange for a couple of months and although Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was growing worried about the blonde; Naruto had saved him from any decision that might have killed him or cost him his soul(like going to sound).Since Naruto brought him back, Sasuke began to develop feelings for his blond teammate; but Naruto began distancing himself form Sasuke, and then everyone altogether. So every one agreed that since it was his fault for the blonde's behavior, Sasuke was to try help the most.**

**so here he is out side Naruto's apartment building. It wasn't the nicest building; in fact it was rather rundown; drug dealers, prostitutes, and gang members all made their presence known some how. 'how could anyone live here?, shouldn't they knock the building down and rebuild a new one?' thought the raven haired teen.**

**Walking down the hall that led to his teammate, Sasuke could hear really loud music. Sasuke had no problem with music, it was just so annoying compared to the quiet he had accustomed himself to over the years-living alone would do that. Reaching Naruto's door, Sasuke found that the music was coming from there.**

**'Maybe this isn't the dobe's address; ill have to ask' Sasuke thought as he made his way over to an obvious drug dealer. He was about to ask when the man beat him to it.**

**"You lookin for some product, den you at the wrong place man; you talk to me if you lookin to buy, not Angel."**

**Sasuke just stared at the man, trying to understand what the man was talking about; then it hit him.**

**"OH! No it's not like that, I was just looking for a friend of mine; Naruto Uzumaki, maybe you know him?"**

**"yeah, man like I said, Angel; that's his place; any ways man, I'm D, if you eva wanna buy summim, hit me up; I'll even hook you up since you know Angel. He's a coo kid, ya know? He got a lot shit growing up, but he's always smiling ya know?"**

**With that "D" walked away.**

**'how does the dobe know a drug dealer?'**

**walking back to the door, he knocked on it; when no one answered, he banged on it. Again when no one answered he reached for the door knob and turned it. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. (one would think that if someone lived in a building with criminals and hookers; they would lock their door.). Once he opened the door, the music seemed to get louder since there was no wall to muffle the sound. Sasuke looked for the source of the music and found a rather large sound system. ' Stupid idiot is going to go deaf ' he thought as he turned off the music.**

**"what the fuck?" Sasuke turned around to see an angry Naruto sitting on the window pane; staring at him with a cigarette between his lips. If it wasn't the fact that the blonde was pissed off, Naruto looked really hot; he was only wearing a pair of black cargo pants that were extremely baggy on him and his hair was messy. Naruto had grown his hair out over the years so its a little longer than Tsunade's and no longer spiky.**

**The sound of door closing stopped Sasuke from saying anything. A man who looked to be in his mid twenties walked over to the blonde, purposely unaware of Sasuke. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes; he wore some blue jeans and a white button up top. The most noticeable yet disturbing thing was the man's wedding ring. 'Naruto's married? To a guy?!?' the poor Uchiha was torn between happiness and misery: the blond is gay(or bi) but he was married. "hey, I had fun last night." the man said before he kissed the blonde- and not just a peck on the lips, with the moaning and the touching, it had to be the most erotic kiss ever. When Naruto had wrapped his arms around the man's neck to pull them closer, Sasuke noticed a lack of a wedding ring on the blonde's ring finger.**

**After what seemed like forever, they separated "I bet you did" said the blonde, responding to the man's previous statement. The man just laughed and pulled out a wad of money and handed it to Naruto who took it and began counting it. It was at that time the man turned to leave but noticed Sasuke, who was doing a mix between glaring and frowning. "Already? Damn you have a busy day today, Angel." "come on baby, it's not like that. He's just someone I grew up with; an old friend from the rich part of town" replied Naruto taking another puff of his cigarette before tossing it out the window. "Sure, alright. But what's he doin' in this part of town?" and with that, the man walked out the door and left.**

**An uncomfortable silence rang throughout the small dingy apartment. Sasuke just stared at the blonde fourteen year old, searching for the right thing to say. He was speechless. No one -everyone the blonde knew- had seen the boy in three months, not since **_**that**_** day and here he is: married to a guy almost twice his age and living in the most rundown part of Konoha, but it was all the blond could afford. Ever since Naruto was 'let go' as a shinobi by the council, the blond had a hard time paying rent, bills, even buying food. His friends tried to help the best they could-- could that be the reason Naruto distanced himself? Because he hated being dependant on people to survive? Or was it because he didn't want to bother anyone? Sasuke inwardly yelled at himself. This was all his fault. If he never would have left for Orochimaru, Naruto wouldn't have had to beat the shit out of him to return to the village and the blonde wouldn't have been fired for 'attacking a fellow shinobi and proving to be an unstable individual' "so Sasuke" the Uchiha looked at the blonde who had just finished counting the money in his hands. "What **_**are**_** you really doing here, in this part of town? You don't seem like a drug addict to me and you really don't need to leave the comfort of your mansion to get laid, so what do you want?"**

"**um.. Well. I ..um" the blonde's question caught him off guard and he was trying his best not to look like a stuttering idiot in front of the one he loved. "your husband seems nice." and for the second time in one minute, he was caught off guard. He hadn't expected Naruto to laugh. 'well of course he's laughing at you idiot, who answers a question with small talk?' "Aha….ahaha….ahaha..he's ….not …..AHAHAHAHA……my **_**husband **_**….haha" as the blonde continued to laugh Sasuke felt a flicker of hope. " I'm sorry I……just ..saw a wedding ring and thought….. Well then who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" By now Naruto had stopped laughing.**

"**It's okay, but to be honest I have no idea who he is or what his name is. All I know is that his wife thinks he was on a mission last night." Naruto said as if he was discussing the weather. Sasuke was a little miffed at this " if you don't know him, then why was he here and what did he mean by 'I had fun last night'?"**

**The blond just rolled his eyes "what do you think? I slept with him stupid. And people say you're a genius." if Sasuke was mad before, now he was livid. He walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arms harshly "You mean you slept with a complete stranger?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?" Naruto just stared at Sasuke. "yes I slept with a complete stranger, how else would I pay rent?" Naruto said blankly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. Complete silence. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if trying to see if the boy was serious about what he just said. He was. 'Oh god' Naruto was serious. Sasuke felt like crying; his best friend and first love was a prostitute. He would never look at Naruto the same way again.

"okay, this is awkward. I'm going to go shower. Make yourself at home, I guess and we'll talk or something." if there was anything that Naruto could be grateful for at the moment, it was the need to shower, because showers would lead to brushing his teeth and that would lead to getting dressed which would be followed by doing his hair which would all equal to…….stalling. He couldn't talk to Sasuke now, the way the raven haired boy was looking at him made Naruto feel completely shameful. He never wanted crawl in a hole and die more than he did now. The blond Jinchuuriki practically ran to the bathroom and began the dreadfully long yet blessed process of stalling.

Sasuke, however, had taken to sitting on the couch and thirty minutes later when the phone started ringing, he was still on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. He just sat and let the phone ring.

'_BEEP!'_ went the answering machine, after the beep, a very feminine voice said;

'_hey Angel, or should we say:'_

'_Birthday boy!!!'_ four feminine voices

'_this is rikka'_

'_Nikki'_

'_candy,'_

' _annnnnnnnnnnd kym! any ways when you get this message, call one of us so we can take you shopping. No excuses!'_

'_oh annnd Daisuke's been asking about you!' _rikka

' _so we gotta make you hella cute for tonight-' _Nikki

'_cuz he'll be at the party, and I know you said no party, but we don't give a fuck! Cuz we're all gonna get fuuucked up!' _Kym

' _and one more thing sweetness, precious, love our lives- don't bring any money, you worked way to hard for it. We've got everything covered. Oh an tell D to call me" _candy

(all) _' bye gorgeous!"_

'_BEEP'_

Of course, Sasuke was listening to the message, he was sitting there anyways, might as well do something. But he learned quite a few things:

1) It was Naruto's birthday- how he and practically all the 'old friends from the rich part of town'(as Naruto so eloquently put it) had forgot about it was beyond him.

2)Naruto has four seeming annoyingly friends who wouldn't dare letting him spend his 'hard earned money'

3)someone else liked Naruto- much to Sasuke's displeasure(who the fuck is Daisuke?)

4) there was a party tonight

5) Naruto and his friends were going to get 'fucked up'-( now Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knows what getting fucked up means. Yes, he's down with all the homies and what dey be doin' and shit)

So Sasuke was completely justified in wanting to delete the message. He would keep Naruto from these people and this party at all costs. His finger was just above the delete button and all he had to do was push it.

"I got a message? I really hope it was Nikki." and just like that, the robotic voice of Satan said..

'you have 4 new messages. Message one;'

'_BEEP'_

' _Hey Naruto it's Iruka. Just call to see how your doing and everything but I guess I missed you again. So if you needed any thing, just tell me and I'll be happy to shopping for you-'_

'_beep. Message deleted. Message two'_

'_hey hey hay little Angel. This is D. big 1-5, man , happy birthday. Ay yo man I got a very special present for you babe, any thing you want 95% off, and for you, I'll even cater for uh any special events ya got planned. And you better talk to Daisuke man, cuz he's been askin bout you. Dude is sick wit it in love wit you. I gave him your number if that's cool. I'm not supposed to say anything but, his pops Tanaka is hostin a birthday dinner for you and Dai wants to pick you up at like five. But don't tell him I told, act like it's a surprise or somthin. And when he asks you out, say yes cuz y'all both feelin each other. But I'm not the love doctor, talk to someone else about that shit alright? Ghost.'_

'_end of message. Message three'_

'_BEEP'_

' _hey Angel? This is Daisuke. Happy birthday. *sigh* shit um, I know I'm not good at this but maybe we could go out some time or Uh.. I was wonderin if you could come over for like a birthday dinner? My house? Just you and me? My dad's cooking . So if you want to come, I'll pick you up at like five? And after dinner maybe we could go hang out. My number is 857-6689 Hope to hear from you soon, bye'_

'_end of message. Message four.'_

"_BEEP'_

'_hey Angel, or should we say:'_

'_Birthday boy!!!'_

'_this is rikka'_

'_Nikki'_

'_candy,'_

' _annnnnnnnnnnd kym! any ways when you get this message, call one of us so we can take you shopping. No excuses!'_

'_oh annnd Daisuke's been asking about you!' _rikka

' _so we gotta make you hella cute for tonight-' _Nikki

'_cuz he'll be at the party, and I know you said no party, but we don't give a fuck! Cuz we're all gonna get fuuucked up!' _Kym

' _and one more thing sweetness, precious, love our lives- don't bring any money, you worked way to hard for it. We've got everything covered. Oh an tell D to call me" _candy

(all) _' bye gorgeous!"_

"_END OF MESSAGE. YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGES"_

"That bitch! I said no party!"

"Naruto we have talk"

"*gasp* and Daisuke's gonna be there! Holy shit!"

"dobe-"

"oh right yea talking" Naruto walked to the couch and sat down. He was however, rather preoccupied.

"ok, I know I sort f freaked you out earlier when I yelled at you. But I really want to know," again the phone rang. Sasuke expected Naruto to just let it ring, which he did. For two seconds.

"hello? Oh hi Daisuke um ……………yea I'd love to……and um the girls are throwing me a party for my birthday so after dinner maybe you'd wanna go? Yea….. Actually I was gonna call them but you called….. No! it's…it's ok…um I want to talk to you. Really? You didn't have too buy me anything, but could you at least give me a hint? Why not? Well I like surprises. Anyways I was kinda wonderin if you'd like to come with me and the girls to go shopping and stuff . Really? Ok see ya then….bye" Naruto pressed the off button, then pressed the talk button and dialed a number, waiting for Nikki to answer the phone.

"dobe we really need to talk about this, no matter how much you stall, we're going to have to discuss this." Sasuke was a little miffed that the blonde was ignoring him in favor of those_ people _and how he deleted Iruka's message but kept the others.

"there's nothing to talk about Sasuke, its not like you're my dad or anything so there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm ok , so why don't you just drop it-- hello? Oh my God Nikki, a party?" again Sasuke was being ignored. "no I'm not mad, but I just don't think that you should waste your- I know but-*sigh * fine, I could use a few dozen drinks. Haha, well I was wondering if Dai could go shopping with us? Yea well I kinda already asked him…………*laughs* yea he said he got me something and he'll bring it when we go shopping… do you know what it is? Really? Tell me please….fine be like that …..yea I'm fine, it wasn't that bad last night, he was really nice. Brown hair, green eyes, married? Yea that's him, but we didn't leave the club that late, did we? Any way, he was a very generous man…. I'm not telling you how much. Haha well, I think I'll go back to dancing though, that jackass raised the rent _again._ yea I'm still babysitting, but all the kids I used to baby-sit can take care of themselves now. Hey, do you think D would let me work for him? Yea I'll ask. Oh did I tell you? Daisuke's invited me to dinner at his house, just me and him, and Tanaka-sama is cooking! Yea his food is so good! I know! Yea I'm still going to the party, it's for me isn't it? We're just going to dinner and then we'll go to the party….ok …. I talked to daddy yesterday, he said he'll meet us at the ramen stand, k? ……….see ya when you get here, bye" Naruto put the phone down and turned to Sasuke "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't think you should go to that party."

"and why not? Come on Sasuke, you're not my dad, I don't have to listen to you" _SLAP!!!_ Naruto stumbled back, his hand on his face where Sasuke hit him. The Uchiha was just so angry; at how the blonde was ignoring him and how everything seemed to revolve around these people.

"Yea you're right I'm not you father, you don't have any parents. If you did, you wouldn't be whoring yourself or hanging around drug dealers! Or maybe you're fucking him too! Tell me _Angel,_ who have you fucked for free? Do you let men fuck you for rent money or is that a plus?" The blond made a run for his bedroom but was pushed against the wall. "No your going to listen to this. You have real friends who care for you, but you toss us to the side like trash in favor of those people! You're acting like nothing's wrong with what your doing. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you on drugs ? Because that could explain why you're so close with a drug dealer, what are on , huh? Are you a fucking cokehead? How bout heroine? Are you a fucking junkie? Maybe a crack whore?" Naruto had tears in his eyes halfway through Sasuke's rant, but he was still pissed beyond reason at how the Uchiha was talking to him. So, he did two things: he spit in the boy's face and kicked him in the nuts. Naruto was almost to his room when he was grabbed harshly by the hair and Sasuke hit the blonde's head on the wall. "don't you fucking walk away from me. You want to be a whore, I'll treat you like a fucking whore!" the Uchiha aid as he slapped the boy again.

"hey!" Sasuke turned to see a boy with short black hair and grey eyes holding a knife. "I don't think he wants to be thrown around like that. Let him go , man, can't you see you're hurting him?" Sharingan eyes glared at the boy. "I don't think it's any of your fucking business"

Blue eyes met grey as Naruto turned to see the boy. "Daisuke" he whispered. At hearing the boy's name, Sasuke let go and, almost instantly, Naruto ran to Daisuke and clung to him for dear life. So this was the one who everything seemed to be about. He wore black cargo pants and a black wife beater top. It was pretty obvious that he cared for Naruto more than he did, all the Uchiha did was slap the blonde around and called him names . Daisuke gripped the knife harder and pointed at Sasuke with it. "I think you should leave now, man, you're not welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stared with wide eyes at Naruto. The blonde had a cut on his forehead from where Sasuke bashed his head into the wall, he was clinging to this boy, this _Daisuke_, as if he were afraid his best friend was going to kill him. But were they even friends anymore? With the way Sasuke treated the blonde, hit him, called him names; the young Uchiha practically destroyed any bond the two had as friends or even brothers. "Naruto," he began but when the boy flinched, Sasuke realized there was no point in apologizing. Daisuke gripped the knife harder "you really should just leave, man" Sasuke just stood there, he couldn't leave; Naruto was crying because of him and he had to at least try to make it right. Teary blue eyes stared at the last Uchiha "please, just go" the blonde Jinchuuriki whispered brokenly. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he ran to the front door and left.

When he left the apartment building, he walked around Konoha aimlessly. After about an hour of walking, he ended up on a swing at the playground of the ninja academy. He felt the choking emotion of guilt. He was suffocated by the inescapable cloud of shame, caused by the knowledge that he had hurt the one he loved. Naruto feared him, maybe even hated him, and it was his fault. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he looked up and saw Iruka standing in front of him. When Sasuke didn't answer, Iruka just smiled "Come, walk with me." Sasuke got up and went with the academy teacher.

As the two walked, there was a sort of mildly comfortable silence. "So I heard you were going to see about Naruto today." Iruka said casually, trying to start conversation. When he received no reply, he continued. "Just so you know, Naruto lives in a pretty rundown part of Konoha, he always has, even before he went to the academy. But it's all he could ever afford. When he became a genin, the council regulated his income so he would only be able to afford a place like that. No child should live in places like that. When he was three, he was transferred from the orphanage in this area to the one in the low income district, but it soon closed down due lack of funds. Two hundred and fifty orphans ended up on the street and the council didn't even care. I would have adopted them, but I had neither the means nor income to take care of them all. They took care of each other, though, like family. But they needed money, food and somewhere to live. Some of them took to stealing, others looked for abandoned buildings so they could take refuge. At one time there wasn't enough food and some of the older ones would starve themselves to feed the younger ones. After three and a half years, there were only sixty-five left while the others died of illness or starvation. The remaining orphans, mainly the older ones, took to illegal jobs-drug dealing, gang activity, stripping, even prostitution- just to make enough money to feed them all. Nine years ago, I met someone who had a rather questionable income. I agreed to go half on a building so the kids could live somewhere, but he offered to pay for the whole thing. They bought their own furniture and painted their own rooms. They were so happy- they called the building their castle-, but they didn't trust us, living on the street could do that. But even though they had somewhere to live, they weren't safe. A lot of the kids were drugged and raped by wandering drunk men, including Naruto. And most of them quickly became addicted to drugs. I was wrong to trust that man; _he_ allowed those men to come and rape the children and I could do nothing to stop him. Naruto has been clean for eight years- ever since he started the academy when he was six. So saying that to say this: when you go see Naruto, know that everything is not as it seems and try not to say anything to make him relapse." Iruka finished his tale as they walked into Ichiraku, the only ramen stand in Konoha that served not only ramen, but food that wasn't Japanese at all even if most of the customers preferred not to eat foreign food.

Sasuke was about to say something when some one shouted "Daddy!!!" a girl with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, short shorts , a bikini for a top, and flip flops threw herself at Iruka. Sasuke looked questioningly at the sight. "Daddy?" he asked. Iruka just smiled. "This is one of the kids I was telling you about, they all call me dad or daddy since I'm the closest thing they have to a father. How are you doing Nikki?" Sasuke stared at the girl, _this_ is Nikki? Soon, four more shouts of 'daddy!' came as more people hugged Iruka. The first person was almost an exact copy of Nikki, except she wore a tube top. The second girl wore short shorts a purple muscle that hugged her body and said "fuck you, pay me", she had medium length light brown hair. The third girl was almost an exact copy of the second, except her shirt said "this shirt _was_ your husband's". the fourth was a boy, around fourteen, medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, black cargo pants that were tight around the hips and baggy everywhere else, black sneakers, a white muscle shirt and whisker…..marks. 'Naruto' Sasuke thought sadly, he looked closer at the blonde and saw that the cut on his head was still there, along with a big bruise on the side of his face. Iruka points to the look a likes in the tube top and bikini top "Sasuke, this is Nikki and Rika" then he points to the other girls "and Candy and Kym and you already know- oh my god Naruto what happened to your face!?" said blonde looked up at Iruka, then to Sasuke, then back at Iruka, stopped hugging Iruka and said "some stupid drunk guy thinks that just he's a shinobi, he can get what he wants for free. I kicked him in the nuts and then he hit me and called me a demon whore." Naruto looked down as he lied, he couldn't stand lying to Iruka, but he really want to deal a dead Sasuke and a pissed of Iruka. "ok, but you really shouldn't start fights like that, you cant heal as fast as you used to with your chakra sealed" Iruka noticed the hurt look on the blonde's face; when he was let go as a shinobi, the council sealed his chakra. "so where's Daisuke?" asked Iruka. Naruto blushed, " He kinda, went to pick up my present"

"yea and they're dating now" Rika piped in, making the blond blush harder. Thankfully, before a very overprotective Iruka could react to the word "dating" in reference to one of his "children", the door to the resturaunt opened to reveal ........

**OMG!!! I KNOW, U HATE ME ....... I HATE CLIFF HANGERS TOO, BUT IT WAS NECESSARRY.... WORKING ON CHAP 4 LIKE RIGHT NOW**

**and if you want to know who the random guy naru-chan slept with(ch.1) let me know and ill put it in a chapter(most likely 4 or 5)**


End file.
